ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Hidden Universe The Video Game
Ben 10: Hidden Universe The Video Game was a planned video game based on the movie of the same name. The game would tell a slightly different story from the movie's, but in the end would conclude just the same. At the end of the game, a little prize would be that you would have access to the first 6 ultimate aliens from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (the Ultimates would have been called Evolved aliens, as this was prior to UA's final naming). Plot After learning that Gwen and Kevin have been abducted, he tries his best to learn his newfound abilities so he can beat the ones who took his friends. Soon enough, he fights minor villains in his hometown in Bellwood, and then even cross-country as he, Grandpa Max, Traxel Shard (a Petrosapien-Human hybrid Plumber) and friend Cadden Bolt go in search of the missing colleagues. Playable Characters #Ben Tennyson ##Cannonbolt ##Diamondhead ##Big Chill ##Four Arms ##Humungousaur (Energy Bar controls height and strength) ##Upchuck ##Eon (limited aging powers, works on objects and some villains) ##Lodestar ##Echo Echo ##Swampfire ##Spidermonkey ##Way Big (Enoch mission only) ##Clinger (game completed) #Traxel Shard (some missions) ##as Equinox (game completed) #Cadden Bolt (mission "The Thug in the Mask") Non-Playable Characters #Maxwell "Grandpa Max" Tennyson #Alan Albright #The Thug / Kevin Levin #Gwen Tennyson (absent for the most part) #Enoch (villain) #Forever Knights #Jake I. #Evil Aliens inside the Hidden Universe ##Evil Humongousaur ##Evil Four Arms ##Evil Stinkfly Trivia *Unlike the movie itself, the video game is non-canon to the Alien Universe timeline (not to be confused with the Alien Universe chronology, referring to everything in the two universes of Alien Universe and its successor, Omni-Revolution). *The Ultimates would have been known as Evolved alien, as this was made at the time when Ultimate Alien was referred to as "Ben 10: Evolutions." ilikestripes400 notes that his YouTube icon still features the original Ben 10: Evolutions logo, as developed by some Ben10Toys.net members. For example, Ultimate Humongousaur would have been Evolved Humongousaur. *Four Arms is not played as to beat up the Evil Aliens inside the Hidden Universe. Instead, in a cutscene, the Evil Aliens are seen rushing towards the team, and Ben as Four Arms beats them hard with the additional help of a Sapphire-Single Glow (somewhat like Vilgax's Ruby-Rare Glow). *The game tells a largely different story, somewhat going back to the Ben 10 origins and taking the gang of this episode cross-country yet again to very familiar locations. The gang pass by the campsite from the first episode of Ben 10 and Ben does note the place. There is a sign at the old campsite that has a hand-drawn Omnitrix on it. *Since the story takes place most of the way through on Earth, when the gang gets to Hidden Universe, the story is a bit rushed, and some events don't carry out the same way. For example, Azmuth explains to Ben about the Hidden Universe earlier in the game as opposed to when they get to Hidden Universe and the team questions their location. *The game was never released because 1) the movie was canceled; and 2) the use of Ultimates (Evolved aliens) might not have been the best idea until Ben 10: Ultimate Alien was closer to release, had a final name, and the Ultimates had true appearances rather than people assuming they looked very much like their namesake predecessors. *Equinox appears at the end of the game, but is not playable until the end. The same goes for Clinger. *The Evolutions are unlocked after Azmuth gives Ben the Evolved Omnitrix, this alternate timeline's version of the Ultimate Omnitrix. Its appearance is comparable to Ben 10,000's Omnitrix. Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology